


Хромой теньент

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: "Только б не дернулся, а рука не дрогнет. Пуля – брату, а фок Дахе придется скрутить".





	Хромой теньент

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона

* * *  
  
Какой-то отдаленной частью сознания Лионель еще несколько секунд надеялся на чудо, но чуда не случалось и не случилось. И не случится в этот кошкин Излом. Потому что Шар Судеб покатился, и продолжает движение, и, если даже первородные могут его остановить, то… какой ценой?  
  
Закрывать глаза, когда творишь подобное безумство, нельзя, хотя ничего на свете не хочется сделать больше. Не промахнулся. Разумеется, с такого-то расстояния!  
  
С удивленным вскриком Арно упал на землю, а Лионель схватил полковника фок Дахе, отбросив ненужный теперь пистолет в сторону. И вдруг увидел, разглядел, наконец, рядом со стеной полуодетую девицу. Кажется, она что-то говорила? А теперь замолчала, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами сначала на Арно, потом на Лионеля.  
  
— Ты… родную кровь? — девица вдруг разразилась диким, злым хохотом. — Ты еще хуже меня! Проклятый змей! Тебя даже уводить не надо, ты сам к нам придешь. Сам себя уничтожишь, сам… — бессвязные, отвратительно-нелепые ругательства сыпались непрерывным потоком.  
  
Что-то бормотал и вырывался из рук фок Дахе, а на мосту показался бегущий в их сторону — поздно, уже поздно! — Уилер с ветками рябины.  
  
Лионель против воли скосил взгляд в сторону и вниз и увидел прояснившиеся, полные недоверия, отчаяния и обиды глаза брата. Крови не видно на темной земле, но она там есть. Пролилась, теперь кровь и младшего тоже. Одна на двоих… Губы Арно шевельнулись:  
  
«Зачем?..»  
  
Потому что иначе было нельзя, но разве Арно это объяснить? Что ж… Вполне возможно, что былое доверие между ними теперь утеряно навсегда. Если оно когда-либо существовало.  
  
— Уилер, позаботьтесь о теньенте Сэ. Ему нужен лекарь.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Арно забыл о том, что кудлатая дрянь мертва. Забыл, как пару часов назад у Валентина! Стоило снять эсперу и все, он снова оказался во власти морока.  
  
А Лионель… сделал немыслимое. Вместо того, чтобы сказать, разбудить, да сделать хоть что-нибудь иное, он… Боль отрезвила не хуже эсперы, и Арно вспомнил, что у паршивки нет тени, постепенно пришел в себя, словно вынырнул из-под глубокой волны. Но все мысли и чувства перекрыло потрясение — Ли выстрелил. Выстрелил, кляча твоя несусветная! В собственного брата! Да лучше б он…  
  
— Лучше бы сразу в сердце. И еще в голову на всякий случай, чтоб уж точно наверняка, — Арно знал, что злиться на Лионеля бесполезно, бессмысленно, потому что ему все равно. И потому что тот никогда, ни за что не признает возможности быть в чем-либо неправым. И все же Арно был в бешенстве. Когда уже все осталось позади, когда его устроили в постели в его комнате в доме Придда, и Лионель зашел к нему после ухода лекаря. В окне занимался рассвет, и Арно впервые в жизни он казался мерзким, ненужным и безрадостным. И пропахшим отвратительными лекарскими настойками, запрудившими столик у кровати.  
  
— В следующий раз учту, — невыносимый братец так и стоял с каменной рожей. Ногу дергало в месте ранения. Повязки ощущались тяжелыми и мокрыми. Лекарь сказал, кровотечение удалось остановить, но артерия сильно повреждена, требуется полный покой.  
  
И пока что нельзя сказать наверняка, поправится ли Арно целиком, или так и останется…  
  
— Учти, — бросил Арно горько и отвернулся к стене, почувствовав, что не в силах сдерживать непрошеные слезы. Не от боли, нет, злые слезы проглоченных упреков. Если бы Валентин успел… Если бы Уилер появился раньше… Хоть кто-нибудь!..  
  
— С моей стороны бесполезно говорить о том, что иного выхода не было?  
  
Арно промолчал, и вскоре дверь тихо закрылась с другой стороны. Ну, хоть на этом спасибо, что не стал пытаться уболтать и успокоить. Хотя от Ли дождешься успокоения, как же…  
  
  
* * *  
  
Первородный Валентин закончил писать, и нареченный Тобиасом унес письмо. Селина смотрела вслед курьеру и кусала губы. Она волновалась за Проэмперадора. Если нареченный Арно прав и вставшая оправилась к нему… Мэллит отдала бы все, чтобы снова стать Щитом — на этот раз того, кто этого достоин, но все, что она могла, это ждать. Какая долгая ночь! И она даже не могла скрасить ее охраняющим дом, поскольку вся еда испортилась, и необходимо идти на рынок и выбирать новые травы и новых кур, а еще нужны овощи и вино…  
  
— Вы будете ждать ответа Монсеньора? — Селина хмурилась, она хотела броситься на помощь подобному Флоху, и Мэллит разделяла ее порывы.  
  
— С вашего позволения, сударыни, — первородный Валентин поклонился, — мой долг остаться с вами и проследить, чтобы вы находились в безопасности.  
  
— Нам ничего не грозит, — возразила на это Сэль. — А Монсеньору грозит. Вам нужно быть с ним, а мы с Мелхен справимся, мы сможем.  
  
— Нич… Я разделяю слова Сэль, — тихо проговорила гоганни. — Вся еда сгнила, и дом нужно вычистить. А зловредная больше не вернется, Сэль это сразу сказала.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь в ваших силах и отваге, но мне следует подождать приказа Проэмперадора, либо, если его не последует, действовать на свое усмотрение. — Лицо Повелевающего Волнами было в тени, он волновался, он хотел поехать, но долг держал его. В какой-то момент он вдруг словно услышал что-то издалека — вскинул голову и долго смотрел в сторону двери, не видя ее. В глазах, что были волнами, застыла тревога.  
  
— Я оставлю своих людей в вашем распоряжении. — Что-то случилось? Только не с подобным Флоху! Вслух Мэллит никогда не произнесла бы этого, но пальцы незаметно сжали подол платья.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, — повторила Сэль, сведя брови. — Меня не уведут, а я смогу не дать увести других. Если вам нужно — идите. Мы дождемся рассвета и новостей.  
  
— Пожалуйста, идите и помогите господину Проэмперадору, — добавила гоганни.  
  
Еще мгновение первородный Валентин сомневался, но потом коротко поклонился, раздал указания своим людям и скрылся за воротами, сливаясь с ночными тенями.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Господин Проэмперадор, — а вот и Придд пожаловал. Ожидаемо, и даже раньше, чем полагалось.  
  
— Дамы в безопасности? — зачем Лионель остался в ставке Придда? Кошки его знают. Младший все равно не хотел его видеть, но что-то не давало уйти. Совесть? Неужели она-таки у него есть? Лионель усмехнулся своим мыслям. Эмиль, наверное, добьет их обоих за то, что ничего не сообщили про ночные приключения и за то, что они обернулись ранением для Арно. Довольно серьезным, хотя и не непоправимым. Лекарь не дал определенности, но Лионель чувствовал, что в этот раз должно обойтись. Надо написать матери, потому что кто-нибудь да напишет, и лучше, чтобы это сделал сам Лионель, либо, в крайнем случае, Придд.  
  
— Да. Селина сказала, что ее невозможно увести и выходец не вернется.  
  
— Она права, выходец не вернется, но не поэтому, — Валентин вопросительно вскинул брови и Лионель счел возможным пояснить: — Девицу фок Дахе уничтожил Арнольд Арамона. Полагаю, окончательно и бесповоротно.  
  
— Это хорошо, — и не моргнув глазом, принял к сведению с непрошибаемой, почти бергерской (неудивительно, что он так нравится Ойгену!) невозмутимостью полковник. — Однако, если я не ошибаюсь, что-то еще случилось.  
  
— Вы почувствовали? — Придд слышит их кровь, определенно слышит, и в этом определенно что-то есть. Потому что Придд — Повелитель Волн или считается таковым? Понять бы еще, что точно их связывает, возможно, было бы легче совладать со всем остальным?  
  
— Я ошибся? — отвечать вопросом на вопрос не в стиле Валентина, но он явно не в своей тарелке. Даже странно видеть его настолько встревоженным.  
  
— Не ошиблись, — Лионель кивает наверх. — Арно в своей комнате. Вам лучше взглянуть самому. В свое оправдание могу лишь сказать, что другого выхода не было.  
  
Оказывается, «спруты» умеют летать, во всяком случае, так быстро на его памяти Валентин еще не бегал.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Арно, кажется, задремал. И ему виделась треснувшая фреска в пятнах на стене и, почему-то, собственная нога, которая отделилась от тела и, хромая, шагала куда-то вдаль. Отвратительные, гнусные видения. Когда он вынырнул из забытья, возле постели обнаружился Валентин. Арно отвел взгляд.  
  
— Похоже, я не принесу пользы твоему полку. Кому нужен хромой теньент?  
  
— Я счел возможным расспросить лекаря, — ответствовала зараза в мундире полковника. — Его прогнозы скорее благоприятны, чем нет. Как ты?  
  
— А как я выгляжу? — зло буркнул Арно.  
  
— Прости, — Валентин смотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— За что? — хмыкнул Арно. — Не ты же стрелял. Хотя, если бы ты, это было бы проще принять.  
  
— Потому что я предатель? — брови Валентина поползли вверх, а Арно устыдился. Валентин не покажет, но его же это наверняка задело.  
  
— Нет. Прости. Кажется, я наполовину брежу.  
  
Прохладная рука коснулась лба, и Арно подавил желание податься навстречу прикосновению.  
  
— У тебя жар. Пока еще легкий, но, возможно, станет хуже.  
  
— Замечательно.  
  
Валентин закусил губу, а потом все же договорил:  
  
— Прости за то, что я опоздал.  
  
— Ты же девицами занят был, — захлопал глазами Арно.  
  
— А нужно было вернуться к тебе, — убито возразил Валентин. — Мне жаль. И не говори о том, что не принесешь пользы, — вдруг встрепенулся он. — Хромой или нет, мне ты всегда будешь нужен.  
  
Арно открыл рот, подумал и закрыл. Почему это прозвучало… не совсем так, как просто полковник сказал бы просто офицеру, и просто друг — другу?  
  
— Ненавижу Ли, — признался вместо раздумий Арно. — С детства. Он невыносим, но этим просто перешел все возможные границы.  
  
— Если я правильно понял ситуацию, господин Проэмперадор сделал это, чтобы спасти обоих — тебя и полковника фок Дахе.  
  
Арно сжал край одеяла.  
  
— К Леворукому господина Проэмперадора с его дурацкими выходками, — прошипел он и скривился — нога болела, и довольно сильно. Придется выпить кошкины настойки. Таволга и кровавые брызги на ней. Лекарский обоз и Мельников Луг. Отвратительно. Белые шапки таволги… — Похоже, я снова начинаю бредить, — обреченно сказал Арно и откинулся на подушку. — Валентин…  
  
— Я здесь.  
  
— Останься? — он ранен, ему можно попросить вот так. Просто, одним словом, которое скрывает куда больше, чем можно на первый взгляд увидеть.  
  
Арно показалось, Зараза точно увидел. Должен, он должен понять. Кто, если не он?  
  
— Я здесь, — повторил Валентин. — И останусь с тобой столько, сколько захочешь.  
  
«А если я скажу "навсегда", ты выполнишь обещание?» — хотел спросить Арно, но настойка начала действовать, и он провалился в глубокий сон, в этот раз, несмотря на жар, без сновидений.


End file.
